suspecteddemigodswelcomefandomcom-20200214-history
How TO Help In Your Home Town
In most schools every year we get a couple of new students. A good way to limit your search for demigods and get more results is to focus on those new students. Since you probably know or have been in school with everybody else in your school and haven't sensed anything or gotten any hints that they may be demigods, then you should try the new ones. Here are some tips to get statrted: 1. The first day is crucial, make friends with them and see what they're like. 2. Learn what everybody else thinks of them for example wow that girls so strange or there always seems to be a dark cloud following him or she's a total spaz =-=. 3. Once you know a bit about really making friends with them, then after a while if you think he/she is a demigod then tell tell them that they are or that you are. Warning: you should come with proof show them your power or somthing or else they'll think your a nut case and call the police (it's happened). 4. If they believe you, get them to join and help them find thier godly parent. 5. some may very well know that theyre a demigod some of the luck ones are left with some kind of tokenfrom a god that favors them. so look for accessories like necklaces or coins. 6. Many of us can see aura since were demigods we have extra godly senses so we can see more l( like through the mist.) this includes aura we can see it most mortals (from what ive seen) have very unremarkable ones like plain colors like orange green or very commonly blue. but demigods have special ones which generally tend to change but are always eitherr mixed in color muddied or mixed in shades. very powerful demigods can sometimes be hard to aura read because of such power. this is a key indacator to demigodhood. WHAT TO DO ONCE YOUVE FOUND ONE. ' '''Well for starters ytou need to find a waty to tell them that they are this could be: ' 'showing them your power ' ' showing them thier power ' 'oir what i just said. ' '''sadly what ive found is the only truly succesful way to get them to belive you and not run away screaming rape is to show them your powers once youve done that thne you should get ready cause this is where it ussually gets interesting. MONSTERS ''' '''once your new special; ffriend knows he or she is a demigod his scent and aura will get stronger and most of the time once he/she godly parent heres that a satyr or a legionary has found his precious child they will probebly claim him. Now you must be thinking "what does ths have to do with monsters? why''' are you lying to us by labeling this section monsters wqhen theres nothing on sed subject." Well boys and girls theres an answer to that and that is yuor all impaitient if you would have waited I would have gotten to that. More then likely there is a monster at least one at your school looking for demigods to kill. And when your claimed your scent gets very powerful and the monster smells it and says snack time. So for all your legiopnarys out there looking for demigods '''remember alone for a day keeps the monsters away youi better find a safe place for the kid and then stay close by to protect and then the next da run your ass out of with him and take him to chb. Now I kow that now the legion isnt nearly big enough to dothis with ease. But im hoping were around long enough for this to be a useful tid bit. Bring the kid to the nnearest legion out post and like passing a batton k]give him to another legionary to give to the next and so forth. Soon enouigh they will reach camp and be out of harms way. Now theres only one problem theres still a monster in your town and it kows who and where oyu are. Now children this is where the party starts either hid and pray and then call the legions hunting squad to kill it or if you have the stones kill it yourself. npw many of you may not have what somebody may call a "weapon" but this is bunk. and piece of anything can be a weapon . look around you there should be plenty of fun matches sharp obsects and pieces of metal to defend yourself with. now that thats out of the way adn hopefully you should be able to piece thew rest of the solution to killing the hting withourt me holding your hand. Lets get to the most useful weapon. Your powers. USING YOUR POWERS. Now were gonna get to the fun part. Using your powers. You see sometimes that sharp piece of glass wont cut it . Now what do you do . Well cmon ....., your powers! Cmon you didnt actually forget your a demigod! Well whatever your parent is whatever his or her power is it should be somewhat heplpful. Now children Im not gonna tell you what to do. But if your not creative enough top get out of aocikle well then drop dead right now cause you wont make it anyway. But I can expect some ofyou to be thinking ": Josh buyt im so confused on how they work. Can you please help me elaborate onthe subject?." Well sure im glad you asked well. You see for some of us our power is pooled in a body part. For me its my legs wich is why I can outrun hermes( not literally ) so if your confused on what too do well whats your strongest body part. ifnd it and most likely thats where yuou draw power from. Now seeing as im only one [erson I cant really tell you if its different on drawing on the power for everybody. And in al;l honesty Icant explain how to do it its one of thoose things. WEAPONS Wel kiddies there are some of us that are luck the gods seem to like us for whatever reason and thought : Hey I like this kid he deserves a real weaponm so hes not raped in the face by monsters." Well for thoose of us that thinks they have a godly weapon or just want s to know what kinds there are here you go: ANGEL SILVER. : Well some of you may not know this but there are some people known as nephilhim or dark angels and they and thier decendants can use this weapoon. Angel Silver is forged by either nordic elves or nephilhim themselves. this weapn is unique becaus eunlike other weapons it kills as good as any other demigod weapon but it dosent disentergrate or turn the monster to dust but leaves the body. so you can collect zonic gore or other useful parts off the body ( we will get to that later children) . CElESTIAL BRONZE:l THIS IS ONE OF THE MOST COMMON GODLY WEAPON. IT DISINTAGRATES THE MONSTE RLEAVING A PILE OF ASH. WELL CHILDREN IM TIRED i WILL FINISH THIS LATER SO OUTIE